My Little Pony:With Sonic and Friends
by TheGuyFromMinecraft
Summary: When a experiment gone totally wrong, a blue blur hedgehog and his friends are sent to a mysterious world were they meet the most friendly allies and team up in order for them to go back to there home universe. But another threat appears when a old enemies arrive. Who are these villains?, who are they?, and what do they want with the blue hedgehog?, find out in my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Peaceful Days

It was a nice day for Sonic as he defeated his one and only rival as he was celebrating his success he decided to visit his friend Miles Tails Prowler. "Man...I've been thinking if Tails can make some device to a new world i think i'll be set for a life time vacation" Sonic said with glee. As Sonic was running at his very pace he saw some strange energy near him."What...the heck is this thing" Sonic question looking at some strange light in the distance."Maybe if is use this green chaos emerald i can sense it better" Sonic said with grin. Sonic pulled out the chaos emerald and started to seek this strange light in the distance. It was 20 minutes later and Sonic was searching for that light when all of a sudden he spots it in a tree."Is that all..a girls TIARA"Sonic screamed. He then try to grab it and raced off to see Tails, his best friend since there were kids. When Sonic was running he thought i could be very valuable. He think how much it is worth and sees himself in a mansion away from Amy. When he got to Tails workshop he knock on the door and Tails open the door.

Tails was with a device that can teleport anywhere in the whole universe."Sonic what are you doing here" Tails said while screwing some bolts."I was running around the city and i just found this" Sonic said holding the shiny tiara in its hand"."Well I don't know what this thing is...maybe i can scan it and see what it is" Tails replied. Tails then put the tiara in a cylinder box, he typed some codes in his super computer. 10 minutes later the computer read the data in the tiara."OK lets see what this tiara is-What the heck"Tails said while seeing the tiaras origins."Tails are you okay dude" Sonic said"."It appears that the tiara is full of magic"Tails said."Magic...That stuff does not real" Sonic grinned."Well...maybe it can have same power of the chaos emerald" Tails said."MAYBE..IT BELONGS TO A PRINCESS" Sonic screamed."Well...I think I can use it as power to my Inter-dimensional portal...but it will take some time" Tails said."Don't worry Tails i'll help" Sonic said."Well...LET"S GET TO WORK" Tails yelled and Tails went to work as they created the portal Tails was talking about. It was about 3 days since they got to work as Sonic and Tails was working. Knuckles was doing the same thing always protecting the master emerald from evil. As he was sleeping on top of a rock.

As time passes by in Angel Island Knuckles was wide awake, he was still in the master emeralds presents when he got a call from his wrist communicator."Knuckles are you there" Said a voice."Sonic is that you?" Knuckles answered back."Yep it's me. I need you to go to Tails workshop for a minute"Sonic said back."I can't you see I have a job to do"Knuckles said with aggressive tone."Come on Knux its very important than some rock!"Sonic said."**OKAY FINE BUT IT"S YOUR FAULT THAT THE MASTER EMERALD GETS STOLEN" **Knuckles Echidna used the master emeralds power to teleport to tails he enter the door he knocked on it so hard the door almost cracked."Sup Knux"Sonic said with a grin."What ever now whats the thing you want me to see" Knuckles said with a cocky tone."Well come on in I'll shoe you"Sonic said. Sonic showed Knuckles Tails' inter-dimensional portal arch, there he saw Shadow,Amy,And Silver (Who was eating a muffin)."SILVER stop eat those muffins"Sonic said"Those are for the trip."Sorry Sonic"Silver apologized"I am very hunger and I like muffins."Yes Silver what ever" Sonic said."WAIT WHAT TRIP" Knuckles yelled".Then Sonic said "Well..we are planning a vacation to another world-"Wait ANOTHER WORLD" Knuckles interrupted."Yes correct" Tails said."GUYS I HAVE A EMERALD TO GUARD I JUST CAN'T LEAVE"Knuckles said."**LOOK KNUCKLES...WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR ETERNAL PEACE FOR HALF OF OUR LIVES...WE DESERVE SOME VACATION TIME**" Amy yelled at him."Hmph...Amy's right I have never seen Eggman just quit like that...I think he just don'r have it in him...we deserve this if it hasn't been for Sonic"

Knuckles think for a had made up his mind."Well...maybe it won't hurt a bit" Knuckles said."So... your going" Silver said."Fine" he answered."Well then lets get going" Tails said. Then Knuckles said"Well lets get the emeralds and-"Wait Knuckles"Tails interrupted him."We are going to use a alternative source"Tails said. He pulled out the tiara which is said to be "Magic"."What is that a girls tiara"Shadow said."It looks amazing" Amy commented."It's said to be Magic" Tails said"Hey magic doesn't exist" Silver said."Well my super computer said it is"Tails then put the tiara in the power box. He then pushed the button to activated it. The portal made a purple glow."Its...AMAZING" Amy commented."It's a little buggy so I need a test to see if it-"**ERROR...ERROR...SYSTEM OVER LOAD"**The portal said."WHAT" Tails portal shot lasers around the and friends was running around to get to the bad happens, one of the lasers shot the chaos emeralds (Which was on the ground).The emeralds made a bright glow around the workshop."OH-NO CHAOS CONTROL"Shadow said."TAILS YOU BASTARD" Knuckles the emeralds then made a huge light that traveled through the a second,Sonic and his friends are all but the wrecked that's left is the arch portal. Not only Sonic is gone but the emeralds too.

* * *

**Next time on MLP:WSAF Sonic and Tails lands on a castle were they meet two princess and helped them with there dilemma. Who are these two princesses, what are they princesses of and will Sonic and his friends reunite. find out in chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:Sonic finds a strange tiara which is very magical. He then gave it to Tail s to make a portal to a different universe. It goes hay-wire and sends all of hi s friends to a way out of this universe world.**

* * *

Chapter 2:A new world

As our friends Sonic and Tails who are lying in the ground,they finally woke up as they were searching there surroundings."Where the heck are we Tails"Sonic question."Well...we can't be outside" Tails said"And we can't be near Mobius"."Wait. ..where's the EMERALDS" Sonic said. The two looked at there area trying to find the emeralds, sadly they found nothing." Maybe if i propeller up i can get a peak of were we are" Tails said. Tails then twists his two tails powerful enough to float in mid was looking up seeing if he 's okay. Then Tails noticed a Village an d a Palace. He then float down and use h is knowledge to figure out where they are."So anything interesting" Sonic said." Well...I saw a village and a castle" Tails said."Well lets think" Sonic said."We are...near a village... and a castle...we must of been in the past" Sonic answered."W-w-we can't be in the past" Tails corrected."B-because When I saw the village...THERE WAS PONIES"."WHAT is that even possible" Sonic yelled."I guess" Tails answered."Well..."Sonic said"We will have to find help in order to get those emeralds back"Sonic said."Okay lets start with the castle" Tails answered."There must be a princess that can help us"Tails said. Sonic and Tails was walking for it was a long journey to the castle.

As Sonic and Tails were walking lets go to Knuckles and Silver as they are really far away near a apple tree ."WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT TAILS"Knuckles echinda was punched a nearby tree to the ground. Just a few seconds that the Silver hedgehog hedgehog then tries his ESP but was weak to do so."Where are we Knuckles" Silver said in a weak tone."WERE IN SOME WORLD WHERE I LOST THE STUPID MASTER EMERALD AGAIN"Knuckles yelled tried to calm down from his rage, few minutes later the echinda calmed down as he mumbled his words out."We must find out where we are in order to find the master emerald and get back home" Silver said."Well let's go then" Knuckles said in a tough tone."But first"Silver said looking at a the many many apple trees"Where are we".Knuckles looks at what Silver was looking. There was allot of apple trees, even he didn't see this kind of farm."Well let's go explore this place, maybe we can find some help" Silver said."Fine"Knuckles said"Anything to find the master emerald.

As the two search in the apple acres lets go to our last two hedgehogs. Way far from the ground there was a huge cloud with two hedgehogs standing on top of it. The black hedgehog known as Shadow was standing there silently looking at the castle while a pink hedgehog was laying down crying. "S-s-s-Shadow" Amy said "Are we gonna get back"."I don't know Amy" Shadow said with a blank expression "If we even get back I still don't understand why Tails machine send use here...that chaos control was too big to send us here". Amy and Shadow tried to find the way down, he notice he had one chaos emerald and the tiara that send us here. "Okay I am about to chaos control us in the surface" Shadow said. Amy then went close to Shadow, then he grab the emerald and started to focus."Chaos" Shadow said "CONTROL".The two disappeared to thin air then they reappear in the ground."Where are we Shadow" Amy said."Don't know" Shadow said "Sonic and the others might be here."WHAT IF THEY GET CAPTURED OR GET HURT" Amy yelled."Don't worry" Shadow said "They must of not gotten to far". Then the two walked in the mysterious village where they try to find there friends.

Lets go back to Sonic and Tails as they reach the castle grounds Tails was so amuse about this world that is ruled by a horse-dominate species, Sonic just smiled right next to him. As they were walking they saw two stallion guards with full armor who was guarding the gate to the castle. When sonic and Tails walked near the gate, the two guards block there passage way. One of the guards spoke to them."State your business" one of the guard said. Sonic and Tails just looked at each other trying to figure out what to say. When Tails was just sweating trying to figure out what to say Sonic stood in front at him smiling."We just moved here in the town" Sonic said."We just need to ask your princess a few questions". The guard looked at Sonic with a deep stare. Thinking that the two are villains trying to steal the princesses throne. Sonic just smiled trying to act like innocent."You may pass" The guard mumbled out."Try not to steal anything".The two guards moved side away from each other for Sonic and Tails to pass. The two entered and walked into a door were they stopped and looked at the huge castle."Wow" Tails said out loud." This castle structure is amazing".Sonic and Tails slightly heard voices lurking behind the doors.

Sonic tried to listen to the conversation he could barley hear the words that he could hear."Don't worry princess" Sonic heard "We can find that element".Sonic then heard even more of this conversation."What are the talking about" he said."You must find it my dear student" another female like voice" said."If that tiara fell into the wrong hooves, Equestria may fall into chaos"."Are they talking about the tiara that send use here Tails"Sonic questioned."I guess so" Tails then heard another female like voice."Don't worry princess" it said."Will find my element in no then heard another female voice that sounded quite annoying to him."You can count on me princess" it said."The fastest flyer in Equestria can find the element"."Fastest you say" Sonic said with a huge grin. Sonic was about to barge in there until Tails hold him on the shoulder."Sonic" Tails whispered."We can just barge in there"."Don't worry Tails" Sonic said."I'm not gonna barge in there".Sonic then heard more of the conversation until he heard something he will never forget."If one person can challenge me its got to be some dude who can run fast like me, athletic, and not a RAT"the voice said."I'M BARGING IN" Sonic the charged his spin dash into the door. Tails was trying to stop him until the blue ball blasted through the doors. Sonic then stopped and interrupted the girls conversation screaming out of his lungs."I'LL TAKE THAT CHALLENGE".

* * *

**TheGuyFromMincraft(Author):Next time on MLP:WSAF Sonic meets this fast girl with attitude which he will challenge to a race to. And Tails finds the perfect girl for him. Will Sonic win the race?, will Tails find the perfect girl?, WILL I STOP SPOILING THE STORY? Find out on Chapter 3 Coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is too rushed, don't worry i will put more in it i just have to go on vacation and I promise to finish it before September so just hang there: Last time on MLP:WSAF Sonic, Tails and there friends entered a whole new world where its filled with horse-like creatures, where they figure out where they are and what are they doing there. At the same time Sonic and Tails listened to a conversation in the castle. Will they figure out who's talking?, will they find answers?, lets see shall we. PS:I have change my writing style so it will be easier to read I hope it helps :)**

* * *

Chapter 3:The friendship that never was

Lets go to Sonic as he entered the strange castle to find out more of this fast girl of there's. As he entered the room four ponies were present in some throne room. A light blue pegasus with wings and a rainbow mane, a purple unicorn, a princess with white fur and a rainbow like-mane, and another princess with a dark fur and cosmic-like mane. Sonic just stared at them with confusion think what the heck is going on. then the big princess started to speak trying to figure this out. **  
**

"**What in the world is this creature doing in my castle?" **the big princess yelled out.

The princess was about to call out here guards until the younger princess started to speak in a firm voice.

"What is this creature?" the other princess said,"I haven't seen this kind of animal before.",she tried to figure out what this creature is.

Sonic was about to speak out load to answer her question until the purple unicorn started to speak,"I think its some kind of rat" she said walking around Sonic.

**"Hey..I'm no rat lady!"**,Sonic yelled at her,"I'm the number ones most famous hero that saves countless worlds."

The older princess widened at the answer that sonic said,"A hero you say,"she said with a calm tone,"What is your name?."

Sonic grinned at that questioned think on how to impress the four ponies. He then got an idea and bring one of his legs down and went into a starting pose,"Well..I don't mean to brag about it but...I'M SONIC," he greeted with a loud yell,"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG."

Sonic then went into his spin-dash formation that went straight upward towards the two princesses. He then slowed downed, make a quick turn before he went close to the princess and boost up until he can run on the wall. Sonic finally jumped down and landed on his feet, the two princesses were amazed on what they saw, Sonic then started to speak up.

With a cocky tone Sonic was talking about himself."I am the guy who defeats evil in my world." Sonic started out, "The guy who's always there, the guy who's everywhere.",Sonic continued his speech for minutes now until something made the pegasus widen her eyes a little.

"THE FASTEST THING ALIVE." Sonic shouted out

Then the pegasus tackled Sonic to the ground with a devious stare at the eyes. The stare was deep cold to here until she started to speak.

"Hey man," she said with a firm voice,"What ever you just said ARE LIES."

she was about to tackle Sonic until the unicorn uses her magic to make the pegasus float in mid air.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU," she said,"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING A HERO FROM ANOTHER WORLD?".

She stopped her magic to make her friend fall down, the pegasus then tried to talked to her as if she was in trouble.

"THIS HEDGEHOG THING THINKS HE'S A HERO," she said,"AND EVEN FASTER THAN ME"

"NO," the princess said,"He's telling the truth. The two looked at there princess on thinking what the heck she was saying. The pegasus spoke out loud.

"WAIT..THIS HEDGEHOG IS TELLING THE TRUTH." The pegasus said

"Yes," She said,"This creature is from another world..where are you from?"

As Sonic was about to shout out the answer the princess questioned his friendly buddy Tails flew in as he floated in mid air with his two yellow tails.

"We're from a world with a intelligent species called humans which made fantastic machinery to help us make living easier" He answered in a smart way,"A world called Mobius"

The princess was amazed about what Tails explained on where they were and where they came from is, even the purple unicorn was amazed that a fox can walk and talk and even have two tails that make him fly. She then trotted to Tails with a fast pace, with its two hooves she grab Tails cheeks, staring at him with a glare. Tails was just confused until he spoke up with the unicorn still holding his cheeks

"Sonic...what the heck is going on"

Sonic then made the unicorn back-off of his friend until she walked away. He then asked one of the princesses what world are they at at what is what are there names.

"Excuse me i was just wondering what world are we from and who are you exactly" he questioned

"You and your fox friend are in Equestria, a place were magic and friendship is very common here",the bigger princess said,"I am princess Celestia, the ruler of this land and controls the sun, and this here is my sister princess Luna who controls the moon"

Now Sonic and Tails were just fascinated that the sun and moon orbits around the planet. Sonic and Tails started to have a nice conversation while the blue pegasus had widen eyes staring at Sonic with a fiery look.


End file.
